vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nijino Yurika
Summary Nijino Yurika is one of the invaders in Koutaro Satomi's apartment. She is also one of the seven Arc-Wizard of Folsaria Magical Kingdom Army, Rainbow Heart. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Nijino Yurika Origin: Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Magic, Spatial Manipulation (Can warp space), Invisibility, Homing Attack, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Dream Manipulation (Can manipulate her target's dream), Matter Manipulation (Can change the properties of magical and non-magical things alike), Earth Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can harm the soul), Water Manipulation, Automatic Translation, Holy Manipulation (Can create a holy light which has no effect on humans, but it is a peerless power against evil), Biological Manipulation (Can block the signals from the brain to the body and restrains movement), Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn people into different creatures such as cats), Illusion Creation, Air Manipulation, Reality Warping (Magicians can alter reality), Sense Manipulation (Can manipulate her opponents senses), Sound Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Healing, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation (Can amplify the fear her opponent is feeling), Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation (Can put her target's to sleep), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fusionism (Can fuse two things together), Power Nullification (Can dispel magic), Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can protect herself from spiritual energy which directly harms the soul, depriving its target of their freedom), Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Maki's spell which erased several hours of a person's memories had no effect on her) Attack Potency: Building level (Can destroy buildings, comparable to Satomi Koutarou) Speed: Supersonic+ (Has supersonic magic, can react to and stop bullets, comparable to Satomi Koutarou) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Survived reentry into the atmosphere by combining her barrier with Koutarou and Theiamillis) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, Tens of Kilometers with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Angel Halo-Her staff Intelligence: Genius (Yurika has a general mastery of all types of magic. She is a genius magical girl having only spent about a year in training, while she was also too old to start training, yet nevertheless, becoming an archwizard in no time at all) Weaknesses: Can be timid and klutzy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame Shield:' A spell which creates a yellow light that surrounds her, and extinguish flames when touched. *'Bind Undead:' A spell which restrains ghosts. *'Energy Bolts:' A spell which creates arrows of light from her staff. *'Forcefield:' A spell which creates a forcefield. *'Teleport:' A spell which allows her to teleport, however it requires a long time to prepare and cast so Yurika uses this spell by precasting it before going into a fight. *'Flame Lance:' A spell which creates a spear of fire. *'Acid Cloud:' A spell that creates a potent cloud of acid which is made of poison gas which, if inhaled, will spread through the body. *'Deep Sleep:' A spell which puts the target to sleep. *'Control Dreams:' A spell which manipulates the dreams of the target. *'Protection from Soul Energy:' A defensive spell that grants protection from spiritual energy which directly attacks the soul. *'Fusion:' A spell which fuses two things together. *'Greater Dispelling:' A spell which dispels magic. *'Alteration Magic:' The ability to change the properties of magical and nonmagical things alike. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Dream Users Category:Matter Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Users Category:Water Users Category:Holy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sense Users Category:Sound Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Healers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Automatic Translation Users